


Love in Verse

by ArieZilliah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Karasuno, M/M, Only for a bit tho, Poetry, Unrequited Love, and short, im sorry this is rly bad, narrative poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArieZilliah/pseuds/ArieZilliah
Summary: Yamaguchi TadashiWell...I don't know who I amBut I do knowas I watch Kei’s backfrom up the hill,golden rays of sunspillingonto his face,I love him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is literally gonna be so bad but I cant write good in anything but verse so hahahaha.

1.

He sticks out.

Longer limbs and blonde hair,

a giant in the vast sea

of elementary students.

“Who is he?”

“He’s so tall!”

Whispers follow his steps:

through the hall,

and down the stairs.

I don’t think much of it.

(-)

2.

_Pathetic_

The word falls from his lips,

tone mockingly sharp.

Judgmental gaze sweeping over:

me, on the dirt

them, fists clenched.

My eyes sting;

holding back tears

welling up, up, up

Until they

f

a

l

l

_Pathetic_

He’s gone by then,

but I wonder,

lying there in the dirt,

“was it me?”


	2. Chapter 2

3.

Mom wants me to join a sport.

Dad says not to worry

about scary people, and choose

what I think is fun.

But standing there with all of those people

makes it hard to remember.

Volleyball seems safe.

No physical contact

No running

No scary people.

Volleyball seems safe.

In the gym, I see

those long limbs

and blonde hair

sticking out.

I speak.

(-)

4.

Stop speaking. I keep

talking.  _ He’s definitely annoyed. _

What am I saying? Dinosaurs? Why 

would he care? I really need to

stop.

It’s been two (2) years. I think 

he’s ignoring me. As always. Sunlight

reflects off the edges of his glasses.

His eyes are always really pretty, but

the gold of the 6 pm sun–

“I’m headed home.”

“Let me walk with you!”


End file.
